Survival Of The Steel Metal Virus
by DarkRaven888
Summary: Slade has released a new creature, and Raven's been infected by a virus. Will the Titans be able to cure her disease before it's too late? BBxRae. I promise there's a big surprise at the end. Complete
1. Rise and Shine

1Survival Of The Steel Metal Virus

Chapter 1: Rise And Shine

The Titans Tower was very silent. A pin dropping on the floor sounded like a bag of popcorn dropping as well. Yes, it was that quiet. Suddenly...

Ring Ring "Ugh" said Beast Boy. "Just a few more minutes mom."

But, the alarm clock wouldn't stop ringing. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla, and smashed the clock.

"Ah! Much better."

Then in Starfire's room the alarm clock started ringing also. She was sleeping with her feet on the pillow, and her head where her feet were supposed to be.

She punched the alarm clock, and broke it into little pieces. Then she got up, and went toward her closet opened the door, and inside there were about 100 alarm clocks just waiting to be used.

"Hmmmm, which one shall I use this time?" She said picking up a clock, and adjusting it to the right time.

Then Robin's alarm clock rang.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" He said when he jumped up, and fell of the bed.

Then Cyborg's alarm clock rang. Or maybe to make it more literal his arm rang.

"Hmmmm, this sure is a great morning." he said getting up of his bed. " Better hurry up, and make breakfast before BB gets down there with his tofu stuff."

I bet you can guess who's next in line.

Raven was floating over her bed asleep when suddenly...

Ring Ring "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" she said as she fell onto her bed. "At least I wasn't hurt... so bad."

Later all of the Titans were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Yo! Cy guess what we're eating today." said Beast Boy with an excited face on.

"Tofu eggs, and soymilk?" said Cyborg with an irritated face on.

"How did you guess?" Asked Beast Boy

"Ugh, I wish I would've gotten here earlier." Whispered Cyborg to himself.

"Hey! Where is our friend Raven?" Said Starfire.

Then very unexpected the livingroom door opened as Raven came out. But, there was something different about her. She was light blue.

"Hay! Rae why are you up so late, and why are you light blue?" Said Cyborg.

"Yeah! You are always the first one to wake up from your bed to stare at the wondrous morning sunrise." said Starfire.

Raven sat down on the table as Beast Boy walked toward her.

"Here's some waffles especially for you Raven." Beast Boy said while putting the plate with waffles down in front of her.

But, Raven was sleep walking, and she took Beast Boy's plate instead causing Beast Boy to stick his fork, and knife into the table.

"Ummmm? Raven you're eating tofu... something's wrong with you." said Beast Boy looking at Raven very surprised.

"Tooooooooofuuuuuuuu!" said Raven before she began to throw up on the floor.

Beep Beep "Sorry you guys I'd really like to stick around, and all, but there's a new E-Mail on the screen. It might be trouble." Said Robin while getting up from his seat.

"Call us if you would desire some assistants." Said Starfire

Then all of the Titans began laughing as Raven threw up all of her food. "You're a genius Beast Boy, I don't know how I didn't think of pulling that prank first." said Cyborg on the floor kicking his legs up and down like crazy.

"Yes, that was...most humorous." said Starfire in between giggles.

"Yeah, that was a great prank wasn't it!" said Beast Boy "Wow! I'm getting so good at this that I made up a prank without even noticing it." He whispered into his mind silently.

All of the Titans were laughing hysterically when suddenly...

"Titans trouble!" came a voice out of the livingroom. "Get up here now!"


	2. Just One Tiny Scratch

1Chapter 2: Just One Tiny Scratch

About 10 seconds after Robin called the Titans were already in front of him

"Report." Said Cyborg firmly. "Slade sent us a movie-mail for us to watch." said Robin pointing at the screen. "Well, put it on already!" screamed Beast Boy with an impatient look in his face.

"Hello Titans." Said Slade on the mail. "We meet again. I was just in the neighborhood, and I remembered to warn you guys that it's being destroyed by some new creatures I've just created. And while Slade was talking Raven was still sleep walking, and kept falling on top of Beast Boy. Oh, and before you go looking for a way to stop them I would just like to warn you to not let them bite or scratch you. I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you, now would I." End Transition.

"All right Titans we have to go now!" said Robin. "Beast Boy, Raven quit fooling around!"

So, they all left the Tower in search of the horrible creatures that tormented the city.

When they got to their destination they all got ready to fight. The place looked like a big dark alley with a battle ground in the middle.

"Hello Titans, I was expecting you. Did you come to join the party tonight?" Said Slade "The only party we'll be joining is the party of your defeat." Said Robin. "TEEN TITANS GO!"

"Wait a second now Robin. I know your eager to fight but, I am not the one you'll be fighting with tonight." Said Slade as he pushed a button on a control, and a metal door opened letting out some fierce creatures.

When the door opened Beast Boy started sweating a little bit. Then when a lot of red eyes appeared Beast Boy started sweating even more. And when the creatures came out Beast Boy was sweating so, much that he was standing in a puddle. "Calm down or I'm gonna need a mop in here." Said Raven.

"Oh their so cute." Said Starfire. Then the creatures Growled baring their teeth. "I could be wrong you know."

Then they all began to fight. As Slade watched the whole thing as if it where a movie or something.

Starfire was throwing starbolts at the creature. Then she remembered something. "Wait a minute." And she started to fly. "Good thing they can't fly" Then the creatures bared their teeth again but, this time they spread their wings open. "Uh-Oh." Said Starfire, and started to fly away as fast as she could.

Then Robin was hitting the Creatures with his metal stick, and he felt something grab on. When he looked the creatures had eaten almost half of his stick. "How could they have actually eaten that?" He questioned himself.

Then Cyborg was shooting his sonic-boom at all of the creatures but, they were only absorbing it.

Then Raven was just standing there still sleep walking when a group of the creatures jumped toward her but, Beast Boy managed to morph into a bull, and run the creatures into the wall just in time. "Ugh, my head." Said Beast Boy while coming out of the smoke that the crash had made.

" Raven!" Said Beast Boy. "Are you alright?"

But, Raven didn't hear him because, she was still in dreamland. He suddenly punched her, and she woke-up.

"Huh, what, what happened?" said Raven just waking up, and turning back to her normal color.

"Well..." Beast Boy began. "We were eating breakfast when Slade called us, and we had to come here to fight with some new creatures that had just been discovered but, we can't be bitten or scratched by them." He said speeding through everything that had just happened.

Then some more creatures tried to jump on Raven but, she managed to create a force field just in time.

While she was holding up the force field she heard a noise coming from behind her.

When she tuned around to see what it was she saw all of the Teen Titans inside the force field.

"What are you doing in here, and how did you get in?" asked Raven very surprised.

"We're hiding from those creatures." Said Beast Boy

"Well, GET OUT!" Screamed Raven as all the Titans ran out of the force field.

Then Beast Boy was being chased by the creatures so, he ran towards Raven screaming, "let me in, let me in!" And he entered the force field only to find Raven looking at him with her four red eyes. "Let me out, let me out!" He screamed after looking at Raven's face.

Then about 5 minutes after Beast Boy got out of the force field Raven began to lose power from holding the force field up. Then suddenly the force field exploded throwing the creatures backward, and throwing Raven backwards as well.

Then Raven got really agitated, and decided to take care of things her own way.

So, she flew up into the sky, and threw a beam that spread all over the alley making the creatures all disappear.

But, when she was flying back down to the ground one of the creature's teeth came flying down, and scratched Raven's arm.

Then when she landed Robin asked her, "what happened? Are you alright?" "It's just a scratch really." Said Raven. And with that they all went back home to Titans Tower.


	3. Tragic Discovery

1Chapter 3: Tragic Discovery

Then when the Titans returned home they were all glad that they had defeated the evil creatures Slade had created.

Robin was putting some antibiotic on Raven's arm where she had been scratched, and then he put a cast over the wound.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Robin with a worried look on his face. "Yeah, sure, I'm just fine. And with that they went to the couch, and sat down.

Starfire was sitting in the middle on the left. Robin was sitting on Starfire's right with his arm around her neck, and Raven was sitting all the way in the right corner of the coach

Then Cyborg sat down on Starfire's left with a bowl overflowing with popcorn. "Okay you guys, no sudden moves." Said Cyborg holding the popcorn very still.

Then suddenly Beast Boy jumped over the coach, and fell on it making all the popcorn go flying. "Hey you guys!" "Yay! Flying corn that pops." Said Starfire catching the falling pieces of popcorn in her mouth.

"Beast Boy." Said Cyborg looking at Beast Boy as if he were about to strangle him.

"Um...It was an accident." Said Beast Boy. "This is going to be an accident when I'm done with you." Screamed Cyborg. "Friends please do not fight." Said Starfire getting in the middle of both of them. "Yeah, Starfire's right. No use fighting over spilled popcorn." Said Robin looking at both of them. " oh, alright I'll just go get some more popcorn." Said Cyborg getting up, and heading towards the kitchen.

Then when everybody was sitting down the movie started.

Now the strange thing was that through the movie Raven kept on scratching the cut that she had on her arm.

Then suddenly in the middle of the movie Raven froze solid, and her cape turned completely white. Then she fell on top of Beast Boy's legs, and passed out.

"Raven?" Said Beast Boy looking down at her. "Cyborg, Robin, Starfire something's wrong with Raven!" So, then Cyborg picked up Raven, and they carried her to the examining room.

They put her on an examining table, and Beast Boy put a chair beside her. He held her hand in his hands, and said, "don't worry Raven, everything's going to be alright. You can count on that." He only hoped that he was right.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were trying to see what had happened to her. "Wait a minute." Said Robin remembering something. "Raven's arm. Maybe that scratch has something to do with this."

So, Cyborg picked up a machine, and Starfire opened the cast. "That's not going to hurt her right?" Asked Beast Boy. "No, she's asleep. She won't feel a thing." Said Cyborg.

So, Cyborg took a DNA sample, and put it in his computer. "Uh-oh." Said Cyborg. "That's just what I was afraid of." "What, what is wrong?" Asked Starfire. "Raven got this scratch from one of those creatures Slade created right?" Asked Cyborg. "Yeah..." Said Robin. "Exactly. Raven's got the Steel Metal Virus." Said Cyborg.

Everybody gasped.

But, just before anybody could say anything Slade appeared on the screen on the wall. He said, "Uh, the Teen Titans." What do you want Slade?" Said Robin. "I just wanted to tell you something that would make your search much easier. There's a cure to Raven's disease but, only one, and guess what... I've got it. And if you ever want to see your friend Raven again you'll do as I say." "What do you want us to do?" Asked Robin. "Oh, it's really very simple. Robin you will meet me at the dark alley beside the toy store, and you will come alone. Well, what do you say?"

"I can't." Whispered Robin to himself. "What!" Screamed Beast Boy in his ear, and suddenly got up from he's sit. " What do you mean you can't." "I can't it's just to risky." "Oooohhhhh. But, I'm pretty sure that if it was Starfire in that bed right now you'd just rush over to where Slade is, aren't I right?"

With Starfire right beside Robin, and nothing for him to say he asked Cyborg, "How long does she have?" "I'd say about 2 hours." Answered Cyborg. "Fine I'll go." "Great choice Robin, and remember alone." And with that Slade turned of the screen, and logged of.

"Alright here's the plan." Said Robin. "Cyborg you stay here with Raven, and try to get her to wake up. Beast Boy, and Starfire you're coming with me." Everyone said alright except for... "No!" "But, Beast Boy." Said Robin. "I said NO! I'm not leaving Raven alone." "But, if you don't come we'll never be able to get the cure in time."Said Robin. "Yeah! Come on BB it's exactly what she would want you to do." Said Cyborg. "Fine for Raven!" Said Beast Boy.

But, just before he left he leaned into Raven's ear, and whispered softly into it, "Just promise me you'll be alright."

When they finally got there Robin told Starfire, and Beast Boy to stay on the roof until he gave them the signal.

"Robin nice to see you around." Said Slade "You know as well as me that we're not here to talk." Said Robin. "Well, I guess your friend Raven just couldn't handle the pressure." Said Slade.

"Leave her alone!" Screamed Beast Boy, and at the same time Starfire signaled him to be quiet.

"It looks like we have some visitors. Not to worry, I also brought some friends to join the party." Said Slade.

"TEEN TITANS GO!" Shouted Robin.

And the Titans started to fight with the Robotic Slades.

Then suddenly when Slade was distracted Robin hit him with his metal stick, and the potion went flying in the air. "Starfire catch!" Shouted Robin to Starfire.

Then Starfire caught it in midair but, she wasn't looking forward, and Slade tripped her, and got the potion. "It's mine!" Slade said.

But, then Beast Boy morphed into an Anteater, and wrapped his long tongue around the potion, and pulled it in. Then he morphed back into Beast Boy, and said with the potion in his hand, "No, it's Raven's." And then he morphed into a Cheetah, and ran back to Titans Tower as fast as he could. With Robin hanging onto Starfire flying after him.

The Robots tried to attack but, Slade just told them, "No, let them go."

When they got back to Titans Tower Beast Boy ran towards Cyborg, and said in between breaths, "Here...is...the...potion."

Cyborg immediately logged it in the computer, and then gave it back to Beast Boy. "Here I think you should be the one to give it to her." Said Cyborg. "Thanks." Answered Beast Boy.

So, Beast Boy put one hand under Raven's head, and put her head up a bit. Then he got the potion, and gave it to her in her mouth, and she drank it. Then he put her head back down softly, and watched what happened.

Raven opened her eyes a little bit, looked into Beast Boy's eyes, and said, "I'm sorry."

Then she looked back up toward the ceiling, and a red laser came out of her chakra (The red diamond on her forehead). Then Raven's spirit came flying out through the laser. The spirit held Beast Boy's hand, and said to him, "I will never forget you...Beast Boy." And then she let go of his hand, and flew away.

Beast Boy couldn't believe what had just happened. Raven had died, I mean really died.

Of all of the things that could have happened Raven had died.


	4. Curing The Soul

1Chapter 4: Curing The Soul

Beast Boy couldn't believe what had just happened.

He was so, depressed right now that all he could even think of doing was staring. Staring at the empty body of his most deepest friend. Beast Boy hadn't told anyone this but, he loved Raven. Loved her since the day he laid his eyes on her for the first time ever. And now she was gone.

The worst thing was that he never even got a chance to tell her the way he really felt about her. And now it was just too late.

He bent down on his knees, and rested his head on top of Raven.

Robin was standing there looking the other way trying not to cry, and Starfire was crying on Robin's chest with his hand around her.

"Come on BB, it wasn't your fault." Said Cyborg. "YES IT WAS!" Shouted Beast Boy at Cyborg. "I should've been there to protect her but, I was just fooling around with that movie. And now because, of me Raven's dead."

Then he turned around, and asked Cyborg, "You gotta have something to bring her back don't you?" "Well, I do have something but, I don't think..." Beast Boy stopped him in the middle of what he was saying. "What do you have?" "But, BB I just finished making it. I haven't even tried it out yet." "I don't care just tell me what it is." Said Beast Boy.

"Okay... all you have to do is get into this machine, and go inside Raven. But, don't stay in there too long, the shrink ray only works for about half an hour then you'll start growing again." Said Cyborg.

"How am I supposed to navigate this thing?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Simple I'll just connect this navigator to the ship, and I'll be able to navigate you through your mission." Said Cyborg.

"Know listen closely." Said Cyborg. "What you have to do is go to her brain, and try to free her soul. Oooookkkkaaaaayyyyyy?" "Sure lets do this!" Said Beast Boy.

So, they shrank him down, and injected him into Raven's arm, and that's when his journey began.

"Okay, I'm inside now where do I go?" Asked Beast Boy. "Keep going up until you come to a wall." Answered Cyborg.

"I think I'm here but, how am I supposed to get threw?" Said Beast Boy. "You'll have to swim through it." Said Cyborg. "What! Are you crazy, I'll never make it." "Yes you will." Then Cyborg pushed a button, and the ship moved forward.

"I actually made it." Said Beast Boy. "Yeah, just keep going forward. Then Beast Boy was going through a really dark hole with strange things around him.

"Can you believe there's a tornado in here?" Asked Beast Boy. "Well, of course Raven's heart is a tornado!"

"Don't worry just push that leaver forward!" Screamed Cyborg. Then suddenly the ship swam threw to the other side, and got away.

"Whew." Sighed Beast Boy. "That was a close one...a little to close if you ask me."

"Alright now you're entering the brain, BB just keep going forward." Said Cyborg.

"Alright you're in." Said Cyborg. "Now look around to see if you can find Raven's soul."

Then while Beast Boy was looking around he saw something really strange. It looked like Raven but, she had a whole bunch of shadows around her.

It looked like she was stuck.

Beast Boy made the ship approach to get a better view. It was Raven, or at least her soul.

"Raven!" Shouted Beast Boy. "Raven are you okay!"

There was no answer at all so, Beast Boy decided to go investigating for himself. He opened the ship's window, and started to leave the ship.

"BEAST BOY NO!" Shouted Cyborg. "IT'S JUST NOT SAFE!"

"I don't care." Answered Beast Boy. "Sometimes you gotta take some risks in life if you wanna get what you want."

And with that he left the ship, and started trying to brake the shadow vines open to free Raven.

"Raven!" He shouted. "you gotta brake through Raven, you gotta remember!"

"It's me Beast Boy, please you gotta remember, and calm down." He told her. "You're not alone, you think you are but, you're not. I was always there for you, and I still am...Raven... I love you."

And when Raven heard those words come out of his mouth she suddenly regained strength, and started to brake through the vines.

Then the vines exploded into tiny pieces, and Raven was finally free.

"Beast Boy you saved me." Said Raven's soul. "Beast Boy, calling Beast Boy." Cyborg was calling him from his speaker. "Yeah?" Answered Beast Boy. "Hurry up, and get out. The shrinking ray is almost out." Said Cyborg.

"Will I ever be able to see you again?" Beast Boy asked Raven's soul. Raven's soul put her hand on Beast Boy's heart, and said, "As long as I'm in your heart I will always be with you. Now you must go." And she pushed him into the ship.

He flew out as fast as he could, and as soon as he reached the outside the shrink ray wore of completely, and he crash landed on the ground.

"Oh Man!" Said Cyborg. "And I didn't even get to try it." "Raven! Is she okay!" Said Beast Boy.

"She is fine but, nothing has changed." Said Starfire.

Beast Boy ran towards Raven, and held her hand. "Raven I'm here. Please wake up." But, there was no response.

Suddenly she moved her head a little. "Ugh."

"Raven?" Whispered Beast Boy. "Raven!"

Could it be that she still had a little bit of life still in her?


	5. Thank You

1Chapter 5: Thank you

As Raven opened her eyes the first image she saw was Beast Boy's beautiful emerald eyes. But, today something was different, they had a sparkling glow added to them.

"Beast Boy." She said with a really weak voice. "Is that you?"

"Yes Raven... yes it is me... Beast Boy." Beast Boy answered Raven with a smile in his face. But, deep down inside him, he was terrified. He didn't know if Raven was going to be okay, and that worried him a lot.

The white on Raven's cape started to fade, and it started to turn into its regular navy blue color. This gave everybody a sign that Raven was now back to normal.

Then Raven pushed herself with her arms so, that she could adjust herself into a sitting position. Beast Boy stood up from his seat, and just watched Raven. He couldn't believe that his true love had actually survived this virus.

Then suddenly everybody crowded around Raven to give her a big hug.

"You are hugging me." Said Raven in her usual sarcastic tone as everyone backed away.

Then she rubbed her head with her hand, and asked at the same time, "What happened?"

"You mean to tell me that you don't remember anything that just happened?" Asked Cyborg.

"No, sorry." Answered Raven putting her hand down.

"Well, you got scratched by one of Slade's inventions which gave you a virus that almost killed you but, then you drank the potion but, it still didn't work. So, BB had to go inside of you to..." Cyborg was interrupted. "Wait a second. Did you just say Beast Boy was inside of my body?" Asked Raven with a terrified face. "Well...I ...could have ...but." Cyborg tried to explain. "Who knows what trouble he could have caused in there, I mean, I'm lucky if I don't have amnesia or something I could be..."

"Raven wait!" Interrupted Robin. "You're okay right?" "Yeah, I guess but..." "No! You're fine so, what's the problem?"

"Oh, alright I guess I'm okay." Admitted Raven. "Well, thanks anyway."

"Don't thank us friend Raven, friend Beast Boy was the one who assisted you in your time of need."

"Yeah! He was the one who actually saved you." Said Robin.

"Thank you Beast Boy." whispered Raven into her mind. By now Beast Boy was standing right in front of her listening to her every word.

Raven pulled her hood up, and put her hands on the bed, and tried to lift herself up from it. She managed to get up but, as soon as she was standing she lost her balance, and fell down.

Beast Boy that was standing in front of her managed to catch her in his arms. Now they were both in a hugging position, then suddenly Raven looked up. Right there in front of her was Beast Boy's face looking down upon her.

Then something got over her, and she put her arms around Beast Boy's neck, and she started to move closer in. Then Beast Boy put his arms around Raven's waist, and he also began to move closer in. Then Beast boy put Raven's hood down.

Then finally their lips met, and they kissed.

Now in the other side of the room the rest of the Titans watched. Robin put his arm around Starfire's neck, and Starfire snuggled in. And Cyborg just watched.

Then suddenly the alarm rang. "TROUBLE!" Yelled Starfire. And they all ran out of the laboratory.

Robin ran back in the room, and said, "Are you guys coming?" And then he ran straight out of the room.

Then they both let go of each other, and were looking at each other with shock. Neither of them knew what to say next, they were both paralyzed.

"We should get going." Said Raven still in shock. "They might need us."

"Yeah, come on lets go." Said Beast Boy. And then they both left the room.

Then in the living room Jynx, Mammoth, and Gizmo were standing there ready to fight.

"I didn't think you pipsqueaks would actually make it in time." Said Gizmo. "What are you doing in our home?" Asked Starfire. "Oh lets just say were on a mission." Answered Jynx.

"TEEN TITANS GO!" Screamed Robin. "TRIANGLE FORMATION!" Screamed Jynx.

Then they all began to fight. Cyborg was fighting with Mammoth, Starfire was fighting with Jynx, and Robin was fighting with Gizmo.

Cyborg turned his sonic cannon on, and Mammoth got ready to punch, and they both hit at the same time. They both went flying in the air, and hit the wall.

Starfire was punching Jynx but, Jynx kept on blocking every move. Then they changed places, and Jynx was punching Starfire but, Starfire kept on blocking every move.

Then Gizmo kept on shooting Robin with his laser beams but, Robin kept on blocking them, and sending them right back with his metal stick again.

Suddenly Robin gave his metal stick a twist, and pushed Gizmo up against the floor, and said, "Who are you working for, and why did you come here for?" "Wouldn't you like to know." Answered Gizmo.

Then Jynx leapt on top of Robin, and pushed him aside. But, then suddenly Starfire came flying, and caught Robin in midair. Then they flew toward Jynx, and Robin threw one of his boomerangs at Jynx. That made Jynx go flying, and land on top of Cyborg. And if Jynx's bad luck counts she made a hole in the ground which made Cyborg fall.

Then Mammoth pulled Starfire's foot, and she fell to the ground.

"Hand over Raven." Said Jynx. "Why do you want her?" Asked Robin. "Because Slade said that when the virus worked she would die but, then be able to rise again from the dead not remembering anything at all, and he was going to use her to destroy you." Answered Jynx. "And we're not giving up until we finish our mission." Said Gizmo.

"So, where is she?" Asked Mammoth. "I'm right here." Came a voice from the wall.

Suddenly the wall broke open as Raven, and Beast Boy came out from behind it.

"Leave my friends alone." Said Raven. "But, how?" Asked Jynx. "We cured her, or should I say Beast Boy cured her." Answered Robin. "ATTACK FORMATION ALPHA!" Screamed Jynx. "TEEN TITA..." "No." Interrupted Raven. "We'll deal with them." Said Beast Boy.

Then Raven, and Beast Boy jumped into action. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla, and punched the floor with his two hands sending Jynx flying in the air. Then Mammoth came running toward Raven, and all she had to do was get out of his way, and he hit the wall. Then Beast Boy morphed into a velociraptor, and whipped Jynx with his tail, and sent her flying, and hit the wall. But, when he looked back Gizmo shot some bullets right toward him. Beast Boy just stood their paralyzed when suddenly Raven flew infront of him. "Don't worry." She told Beast Boy. "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos." And she turned the bullets around, and sent them right back.

Then Beast Boy morphed into a T-Rex, and Raven flew on top of his head. He started to charge toward Jynx while Raven charged her Psychic Blast Attack. But, at the last minute Jynx got out of the way, and Beast Boy hit the wall. When he stood up again Raven was stuck to the wall.

"Ugh" said Raven. "Ummmmm, I think I should leave you alone now." Said Beast Boy with a smile on his face. "How could you tell?" Asked Raven sarcastically.

Then Jynx, Mammoth, and Gizmo were cornered. "There's no where to run now." Said Raven. "Yeah! It's just you, and us." Said Beast Boy.

Then Beast Boy morphed into a stegosaurus (Just in case you don't know what a stegosaurus is, it's the dinosaur with spikes on it's back, and tail) and hit everybody up into the air. Then Raven hit them with a pole, and they went flying so, high this time that they flew right out of Titans Tower.

"Well done Raven, you too Beast Boy." Said Robin.

"Yes, that was most enjoyable." Said Starfire.

"Way to kick some butt." Said Cyborg.

"Yeah! We did do a great job, didn't we?" Said Beast Boy. "You sure did." Said Cyborg. "But, I couldn't have done it without Raven at my side." Said Beast Boy.

"Well, it's getting late, and I haven't had any sleep lately worrying about Raven." Said Cyborg. "Yeah, I'm going to hit the hay sack." Said Robin. "Pleasant snorbax." Said Starfire. And then they all left the room except for Raven, and Beast Boy of course.

"Oh, and back there...thanks for saving me Beast Boy. I really appreciate it." Said Raven.

"Sooooooooo, does this mean we're friends now?" Asked Beast Boy. "Close enough." Answered Raven. And then they left to go to their rooms to get some rest to be ready for the next day that awaited them tomorrow. Never talking about what had happened in the laboratory that night.

THE END!

Well, so did you like it or did you like it? I guess I don't really give you much of a choice, now do I? Well, sadly that was the last chapter but, don't worry there's lots more stories where that came from. Oh! And one more thing, I noticed that on the third chapter of my story a lot of you thought it was the end. But, let me tell you that on all my stories when they reach the end I always write, "The End." Stay tuned for my next story.

DarkRaven888


End file.
